What We Had Was Real
by jperroso
Summary: After Toby's betrayal, Spencer begins dating Wren. But Toby's not ready to let her go. He does everything he can to win her back and show her he really loves her. Who will Spencer pick? *Rated M for sex, language, and fighting*


_Takes place after Wren & Spencer kiss in season 3._

_"_You're here." Spencer said. "I honestly didn't think you'd show up. I feel so fucked in the head. Part of me just thinks I'm a psycho... Just like Mona. I'm no better than her, am I? I'm just as crazy."

"Relax. You're not fucked in the head," his British accent was soothing. "Why would I ever pass up a _date_ with a fine young woman like you? Ever since you broke it off with me, the only thing I've been hoping for is another chance with you. I wanted a chance to show you that I really do love you. With Toby out of your picture, and Melissa out of mine, I feel like we finally have a chance to be together. I've been waiting so long."

"Toby? Who's Toby? I only know one Toby, and he's dead to me." Spencer angrily said.

"He hurt you?" Wren asked. "What has he done? I can talk to him and make him pay for hurting you."

"No!" Spencer refused. "_Never _talk to him. I don't want to hear from him ever again."

"I'll do whatever you ask me to," Wren said, taking her hand. He laced his fingers through Spencer's.

Spencer's phone then buzzed.

"Who's that?" Wren questioned.

She looked at the person who had just texted her. She was surprised to see Toby's contact name. She still had the heart next to his name, and she knew she'd have to delete that soon. She was surprised that Toby was actually texting her. He hadn't bothered to contact her ever since the fallout on their anniversary night. Part of her wanted to ditch Wren tonight and just talk everything out with Toby, but she knew she had to move on. Wren was her only chance of moving on.

"Aria," Spencer responded. "I need a moment to text her back."

Spencer unlaced her fingers from Wren, and pulled her phone out. She read Toby's text.

**From Toby Cavanaugh (heart):**

**Please hear me out. We need to talk.  
I need you to trust me.  
If you care to hear me out, meet me at the Rosewood Diner.**

"Wren," Spencer called to her date's attention, "Aria needs me tonight. I think I'll have to take a raincheck on our plans. I'm sorry."

"I understand, love." Wren said. He gave Spencer's hand a light squeeze. "Can we reschedule?"

"Of course," she said, nodding. "I'll call you later."

Wren leaned in and pecked her cheek, and then grabbed his grey coat and exited the Hastings' House. Spencer's heart ached a little bit when Wren's lips touched her cheek. She could still feel his cold lips touching the skin on her cheek.

But she knew it wasn't the feeling of Wren kissing her cheek that was haunting her.

It was the feeling of Toby's.

Wren had done nothing but try to help her and please her ever since he found out that he had a chance with her. She should be thanking Wren for trying to help her move on. She should be devoting all her time to starting a relationship with him, yet she still wants to crawl back to the guy that's been haunting her ever since November 6th... the day of the anniversary.

She had a chance to see him again tonight. She wanted to, actually. It was funny that his text said 'I need you to trust me', because right now, 0% of her trust was towards Toby. She'd lost all faith in his innocence, yet she still wanted to see those cerulean-blue eyes of his, and hear him say that he always has loved her. That was enough for her to go back to him. A part of her actually still believed that he loved her, even if he wasn't innocent.

She waited a reasonable amount of time to make sure it was clear that Wren had left. She hated that she'd started off her relationship with Wren by keeping a secret from him. If he knew that she was trying to see Toby tonight, he'd probably think she was fucked in the head, too.

Who would go to see a guy who betrayed them?

Wren surely would abandon her the same way that Toby had skipped town after the fallout. When she had found out on November 6th, she was at least hoping for some explanation from him, but he just left Rosewood without a word. Why had he left her to suffer?

Spencer made sure she was presentable to Toby. She actually applied make-up for the first time since the break up. She hadn't bothered to do so for her date with Wren. She wore something decent, and made sure her hair wasn't a tangly mess.

She opened the door of the sleek car, and drove herself off to the location of the Rosewood Diner. She was really hoping that this wasn't a set-up from the A-Team. They'd already cracked her, so what more did they want? If it was real, and not just some pathetic set-up, she was hoping that Toby hadn't left just yet. She needed him more than he knew she did. All she wanted was some closure, whether it was good or bad. She hated that everything currently was ending in a way that she didn't know about anything, and it only seemed that Toby had never loved her. She hated that she was just assuming. She wanted to know the truth, even if it meant discovering that she was right, and he never loved her.

"You're here." Toby whispered, in shock. His cerulean-blue eyes dropped to the floor. He wasn't expecting her to show up.

Spencer slid in the other side of the booth, keeping her distance from him.

"You don't have to tell me any of your little -A secrets... I just want to know about-" Spencer began.

Toby cut her off, "You want to know about us? I can tell you one thing, and I need you to believe me."

"I'm listening." Spencer said. She couldn't believe that she was here, in this diner, with Toby Cavanaugh. She never expected to come face-to-face with him again after what happened. Would she believe what he said? Maybe.

It was a moment of truth. He hopefully meant whatever he was going to say. But this was the closure she wanted so badly. 'Loves me, loves me not?' That was the question that was going to be answered.

"_What we had was real_."

"You let me believe that everything we had was fake, and then you just expect me to believe you when you say that?" Spencer said, shaking her head.

"Everything I've done was so that I could protect you," Toby said.

His words felt genuine, but maybe it was just Spencer's desperation for his love forcing her to believe that he was genuine when he spoke.

"Mona doesn't even know I'm here," Toby told her. He finally looked her in the eyes. "_I _wanted to see you. I _had _to see you. _I love_ you."

Spencer wanted to believe this. She wanted to jump into Toby's arms, and kiss him. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, and just feel his love again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Spencer asked, flickering her eyes away from his.

Toby blinked. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to convince her that he loved her, because he did. He needed her to believe him, but she just wouldn't. He knew he'd probably leave this diner without Spencer's forgiveness.

"You have nothing to say," Spencer said.

"That's because I don't know what to say. I lost your trust, and I know I'm not getting it back," Toby whispered. "But, I love you. I know you won't say it back, but I love you. And I'm staying in Rosewood. I promise you that I know nothing about the A-Team. I only joined in Buck's County where Mona recruited me. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. Remember when we had that fight before I left for Buck's County? I felt like you weren't telling me the truth, and you weren't safe. So when I was heading out, Mona recruited me. I found out everything that happened, so I came back to Rosewood, and that day that I told you that you don't have to say sorry, I meant it. I knew that it wasn't your fault anymore."

It made sense.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know everything that happened, and that I love you. If you ever turn around, I'll be in Rosewood, because I'm quitting the A-Team." Toby said. "I love you."

With that, Toby got up from the booth seat without saying another word, or waiting for Spencer's response.

According to Toby's story, he had always loved her, and he was the good guy here. Spencer wondered if he was telling the truth or not. If he was, she felt like an ass for breaking up with him & treating _him_ as the villain. In the story, Toby was the good guy just wanting to protect his girlfriend from -A. Spencer hoped he was telling the truth. She wanted the love they had to be real. No matter how much she tried to love Wren, part of her heart was still with Toby. She just couldn't let go of him. They had good times & bad times, but the good times cancelled all the bad ones out. He always calmed her down with a sweet kiss, and made her feel like the most special girl on earth. She didn't want all of that to be fake. It felt realer than ever when she was with him. She wondered _how _it could even be fake.

**Rosewood High School**

**The Next Day**

"Something's seriously wrong with Spencer," Aria told the other two girls. "Okay, I know she must have had a bad break up with Toby, but she's been acting up really terribly. Nobody acts this messed up because of a break up. They usually just cry about it or something."

"She loved him. She's just hurting," Emily said.

"It's more than just hurting, Em." Hanna told her, shaking her head. "She's been bitching out on everybody. Whatever Toby did must have been _really_ bad, because something's seriously wrong with Spencer!"

"She needs to get back to her usual self, and the only way to do that is for her to maybe talk it out with Toby," Aria said. "Where is he, anyways? I was walking past the Yardley construction site, and Toby wasn't there. And I feel for Spencer."

"I heard from Jenna that he skipped town," Emily told them. "I went to Jenna's house, and she said that he just left, and still hasn't returned."

"Hey, let's get Spencer back to her party self! Maybe she can meet a new guy or something," Hanna said, smiling. "Didn't Noel invite us all to a party this weekend? Let's get Spencer in some party clothing and make her have a good time _without_ Toby."

"I don't think Spencer's looking for a party at this time, Hanna." Aria said.

"You don't know that, Aria. She needs time away from thinking about him," Hanna told her. "When Caleb & I broke up, I took the pain off by thinking about other guys and having a better time without Caleb. I went to constant parties, and I obsessed over Channing Tatum and other hot celebrities. C'mon, it's just the perfect way to deal with a bad break up!"

"Fine, tell her to come to Noel's party, but she'll probably say no," Emily said.

"It's worth a try," Hanna said.

"Look, here she comes," Aria said. "Work your magic, Hanna."

Just as Aria said, Spencer began approaching her four friends. The confused look that Spencer had on her face had practically been glued on ever since last night when she saw Toby at the Rosewood Diner.

"Hey there. How are you?" Emily asked, trying to be supportive and comforting.

"Uh, fine," Spencer responded.

"Look, I know things have been tough for you lately because of the whole Toby break-up situation and all," Hanna began, "but that's why I want you to come to Noel's party this weekend. I think it can take your mind off everything that's going on, and you can have some fun. I know you haven't had much real fun since the break up, and that's why I think it's a great idea if you take up the offer to go to Noel's party!"

Spencer actually didn't mind the idea of going to Noel's party. She was glad that Hanna was attempting to ease the pain of the break up. To be honest, she had been feeling much better since last night. Discovering that there was a huge possibility that Toby really loved her, and that he was at least back in Rosewood... It made a huge difference in Spencer's overall attitude.

"I guess I haven't been to a party in a while," Spencer said, shrugging. "And who throws better parties than Noel?"

"Exactly!" Hanna exclaimed. "So you'll come?"

"Of course," Spencer said. "Do you mind if I bring a date?"

"A date?" Hanna questioned. "But didn't you just get out of a relationship a little while ago? I didn't think you'd start dating other guys again so quickly..."

"Well, I decided that I should move on," Spencer responded. "I was going to see this guy last night, but I had to take a raincheck. Something came up. And since I took a raincheck, I decided I'd invite the guy to Noel's party as my date instead."

"If what you want is to bring another guy, then that's your call," Hanna said.

"Good. I should get to class," Spencer said.

She walked away, leaving all three of them wondering who her mystery date was.

"New date?" Aria was surprised herself. "I thought she was still upset over Toby. I can't believe she moved on so quickly. Is she dating that guy Andrew? I always thought they had _some_ chemistry."

"Oh wow, just because they're both smart?" Emily asked, chuckling. "Andrew _can't_ be Spencer's date. I'd be surprised if they started going out."

"As long as she's happy with the guy, I'm fine with it," Aria said.

* * *

**Saturday: Party Night**

Spencer arrived at the party. Her arm was linked with Wren's. Yeah, her 'mystery date' that all her friends were wondering about was Wren. She wanted to make up for cancelling their date the night she went to see Toby at the Rosewood Diner.

"Wren?" Aria asked. "I didn't know you guys were back together."

"Well, he's my date tonight," Spencer responded. "And by the way, I'm _glad_ you guys asked me to come out here tonight. It's better than obsessing over Toby at home. I think it's about time I moved on from him, anyways."

But it wasn't. She didn't want to move on, and she hadn't. Sure, she liked Wren. He was charming and sweet. He was the kind of guy that all the girls would fawn over. He was cute, charming, romantic, sweet... But he was no Toby.

Noel was letting the guests into his house.

"Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer! My girls!" Noel exclaimed. "What's up ladies? What the fuck? Dr. Kingston?"

"He's my date," Spencer responded.

"You're dating a Radley doctor?" Noel asked, a little confused. "Alright, whatever. You girls are the troublemakers of Rosewood, so I shouldn't be surprised. Have a good time tonight, and don't get too drunk. My brother Eric got some of the best drinks from his frat."

The group entered Noel's cabin eagerly.

"Where the heck is Caleb?" Hanna groaned. "He's being such an annoying boyfriend!"

"Am I?" Caleb asked. He turned Hanna around and happily kissed her lips.

Spencer was bothered by this kiss. When Hanna & Caleb kissed, all she saw was the memories of kissing Toby. She remembered the way he leaned in... and the way his soft lips touched hers... and the way he held her body close. And occasionally, the way he whispered 'I love you' to her ear, and then kissed her again. The memories of him were just so bittersweet...

She needed to feel lips again. She turned to Wren and smashed her lips against his. It wasn't like kissing Toby, but she could feel the feeling of kissing Toby's soft lips. As her eyes shut and her lips were against Wren's, she had memories of the many kisses she shared with Toby. They were all so perfect.

Yes, he was her betrayer... But even as her betrayer, Spencer wouldn't change a thing that happened between them.

Everything happens for a reason, right? She didn't want to change what happened between them. She never would have understood Toby's true emotions. She would have always looked at him as the shy outcast kid who was framed for Alison DiLaurentis's murder. But, she got to know him. Even if he lied about loving her, he probably didn't lie about all the feelings about living with Jenna, and his deceased mother. She knew him better than anyone else.

"What was that for?" Wren inquired, as he pulled back from her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nothing. I just missed the feeling of your lips on mine," Spencer lied. She wasn't lying about missing the feeling of _someone's_ lips, but the lips didn't belong to Wren. The lips she misses kissing were obviously Toby's, or she wouldn't have been thinking about him during a kiss with Wren. Most girls would probably only dream of kissing the charming Doctor Wren Kingston, just as much as all the girls at school would kill to date their old English teacher Mr. Ezra Fitz.

But Spencer wasn't overjoyed by the fact that she got to kiss Wren.

"Oh, you flatter & please me, Miss Hastings," Wren said, chuckling a little bit. He squeezed his date's hand. "I'd love to get you a drink."

"A drink sounds nice. Nothing alcoholic, please," Spencer told him.

"As you wish," Wren said.

Spencer waited with her friends. Aria was waiting for Ezra to show up, and Emily was waiting for Paige. Hanna had Caleb, so she was busy making out in the corner of the room. Most people ended up kissing someone at Noel Kahn's parties.

"Wren's like your puppy," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "It's kind of weird, don't you think? He treats you like a princess. He acts so desperate."

"Normally, I'd be defending him, but I actually agree," Spencer said, sighing. "He does everything I ask for. I kind of wish he was more take-charge, or argued with me..."

"Like Toby?" Hanna asked, pulling away from Caleb's lips.

"Hanna! You didn't need to mention the name," Emily said. "Go back to kissing Caleb."

"Caleb here would like that," Caleb said, and dived back in to kissing his girlfriend.

"I don't mind that she mentioned his name. I'm not _that _fragile anymore," Spencer told them.

"Good. I hope you don't mind that I'm telling you this, but I think that Wren's a slight bit clingy," Aria told her.

"I can't say I don't agree about his clinginess," Spencer sighed.

"Aria!" Noel Kahn exclaimed as he approached the girls. He took Aria's hand and smiled. "You're all alone at one of my parties? That sucks. We can change that, though. Care to dance, Miss Montgomery?"

"Noel, I have a date coming," Aria told him.

"Fitz?" Noel asked. "I can't believe you're still seeing our old English teacher. Ezra Fitz is a fucking creep! He's old!"

Aria chuckled, "Back off. You're walking yourself into trouble with me. Ezra's not old, he's only a few years older than us, actually. And he's actually really sweet. Since Ezra's not here yet, I'll take a dance with you. But you have to promise not to make fun of Ezra in front of me anymore. Okay?"

"Done & done!" Noel exclaimed. "Sharing a dance with Aria Montgomery? My dream."

"Emily, Spencer... and Hanna, if you're listening throughout your weirdo make-out session with Caleb," Aria called to their attention, "I'm going to take a quick dance with Noel. I'll be right back."

"You're going to dance with Noel? That's kinda weird," Emily said. "Ohmygod! There's Paige. Hanna, Spence... Can I catch you guys later?"

"I don't even care, Emily." Hanna mumbled through the kiss with Caleb.

"Emily, hey." Paige greeted her girlfriend. "Dance?"

"I'd love to," Emily said, taking Paige's hand.

"Wonderful..." Spencer muttered.

"I'm back!" Wren exclaimed. "Here you go, love. One non-alcoholic drink, just like you asked. I live to please you, beautiful. If there's anything else you need or want, I'm here for you. Just ask me whatever."

"Thank you so much," Spencer thanked, taking the drink from him. She really just wanted to get Wren away from her right now. Then she spotted a distraction. "Hey, isn't that your co-worker from Radley? What's her name, Sarah? I need to go catch up with someone, so if you want to maybe hang with her and catch up with her, that would be great."

"Sarah? Great!" Wren smiled. "I won't keep you from seeing your little friend. I can't make you unhappy. Can we meet up later? I'd still love to share a dance with you."

"Dancing isn't really my thing, but sure," she said, shrugging. "Thanks, bye."

She wanted to take a well-deserved break, so she looked for Noel, since he was the party host. Maybe he could give her a space to just relax in peace & quiet. After all, Noel did like Aria, who was Spencer's best friend.

"Go into my parents' cabin room," Noel instructed. "Nobody's allowed in there tonight."

"Thank you," Spencer said, allowing him to resume with his slow-dance with Aria.

Spencer took a deep breath and sat down in the Kahn parents' room. She needed this break to just be... away from the world. She had to be away from everything that was hitting her so quickly.

Then, she heard the window creak. Was all the A-Team drama happening again? She thought she finally had a break, now that they realized that they had cracked her so badly by taking Toby away from her. Maybe they thought her life was healing, since she was putting on a good front, saying that she moved on with Wren.

"Don't scream," the voice whispered.

It wasn't menacing. The voice wasn't a creepy -A tone saying, 'I'm going to kill your future children'. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It wasn't menacing, yet it gave her chills down her spine. The voice, obviously, belonged to none other than Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled in a hushed tone. "Were you spying on me? Was this some screwed up -A mission of yours?"

"No," he said. He finished entering the room through the windows. "I just had to see you again. I couldn't let Mona know that I wanted to see you, and she's at this party. I want you to know that I meant everything I said at the diner that night. I do love you. I can't ever love anyone else but you."

"You need to leave," Spencer said, not even daring to look at him.

"I can't leave without fixing us," Toby said. "You actually believed I wanted to hurt you?"

"Honestly, I don't know anything at this point," Spencer said.

"You're the first person I ever opened up to... you're the first girl I ever really loved," Toby whispered. "There was a time that I thought I loved Alison, but she treated me like dirt. And then I met you. You treated me as your equal, and I had never felt loved back by anyone other than that creepy love from Jenna. I never had anyone to talk to about how I felt... until I met you. You changed my life, and I'd never hurt you. I just wanted to make sure that the only girl I'll ever love was safe, because I know there's dangerous people out there. I always felt like you were _my_ safe place to land."

If they were going to continue being honest, she'd probably say how touched she was by that. She had trouble believing that it was true, but what he said made sense to her, and it warmed her heart to know that there was still a spark of love between them.

"That's what I always said to you," Spencer whispered, "and it was always true... until now."

"I know you don't feel safe with me, and that's understandable. I look like the bad guy here, I know," Toby sighed. "If you give me another chance, I swear... you can monitor everything I do. You can treat me like a child, and you can be the overprotective parent. You can ask me anything, and everything."

"Who's -A?" Spencer asked.

"That's the burning question that I don't even know," Toby responded truthfully. "They'd never trust me enough to tell me. That's the reason I joined: to find out the identity of the person, but they just won't reveal it. The only thing I know is Mona's still there, and that red-coat person is the one in charge."

"I know," Spencer said.

"Please Spence... I need you in my life," Toby pleaded.

"So I can continue to be your little -A target?" Spencer asked, angrily. "No thank you, Toby."

"No. Not at all. I need you in my life because you're the only one I feel safe talking to about everything. I can never find another girl to replace you," Toby said. "Can I sit?"

Spencer was a bit hesitant, but she nodded. He took a seat next to her, but made sure a comfortable distance was kept, so she didn't feel uncomfortable. He knew there were still shaky grounds beneath them.

"Can I take you to my loft?" Toby asked.

"This is a party, and I promised my friends that I would stay," Spencer responded shakily. She felt so weird being near this guy that she used to be able to say that she loved so easily.

"Oh," Toby softly said. "How's Emily holding up? Is she okay?"

"If you're pretending like you care about Emily, just stop," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I have a date to get back to, and a whole party to get back to. Noel's going to be wondering why I've been in his parents' room for so long."

"I'm not pretending. I care about Emily _and_ you," Toby told her. "If you'll just trust me, I can prove to you that I really do." Then Toby realized the word she had said. _Date_. She had a _date_. She was beginning to see someone else.

"_Date_?"

Spencer nodded.

"I can only say it one last time tonight, Spence... I love you so much," Toby whispered. "I should have known you'd move on. I was never worth your time, was I? I'm replaceable to you, but you're not replaceable to me."

"That's not it," Spencer said. "The break up between us burnt me, okay? I wanted to move on, and so I decided to start dating again."

"I get it if you want to be with this other guy," Toby said. "I'm done trying, though. This is the last time I'm asking if you'll give me another chance. I swear I'll make it up to you. But if you don't, that reason for me to stay in Rosewood is gone again, and I'm seriously not coming back. Why would I stay if my reason doesn't exist? You were my reason. I can't stay and watch you fall in love with some other guy."

"Toby, I came here tonight with Wren," Spencer sighed. She didn't want Toby to leave. She believed that he was protecting her. She truly did.

The sound of Wren's name stung Toby's body. He went a little numb. He was expecting a guy he hadn't heard much about, not an old flame like Wren... It burnt him to know that she went back to him.

"You can stay with me," Toby said. He touched her hand, causing her to look up at him. She was heavily contemplating what to do right now. Was she to leave and find Wren, or stay with Toby like he wanted her to.

Now she felt like she wasn't trying to get over the betrayal... This was more like making a decision between Wren & Toby.

Wren... He had never betrayed her. He always tried to be sweet to her, yet he came off a little too strong & clingy. Sure, he had flaws, but it's not like Toby was the perfect boyfriend in this situation.

Toby... He was the first guy she ever really opened up to, and he did the same with her. They had a lot of memories together. She never loved a guy more than him, and that was for sure, or she wouldn't have gone on a downward spiral just because of a guy. But, he still wasn't perfect. He went behind her back and joined the A-Team. That wasn't the bad part, though. She believed that he did that just to protect her, but the fact that he skipped town and let her cry her eyeballs out because she didn't have an explanation was the bad part.

She did what her first instinct told her to do, though.

"If you're going to be with Wren, I don't have a reason to still be here right now," Toby sighed. "I think it's clear who you've picked."

She didn't want him to leave.

Without thinking any further, she leaned in and slammed her lips against Toby's. Oh, and she _didn't _regret it. Hell, she wouldn't care if Wren opened the door and witnessed this right now. She knew it was clear that she wanted to be with him.

"Is my decision clear now?" Spencer asked in a whisper as she pulled away from him, but still held on to his grey jacket.

"I think so," he said. "I hope so."

There wasn't much she wanted to talk about with him. She wasn't going to force him to answer any more questions. The only thing she wanted tonight was him. She believed what he said, and now she wanted to make up for all the time they lost together because of this conflict. Sure, the anniversary night had been ruined, but she still wanted to make it all up. Hopefully they could have a late celebration.

"If you don't trust me, I get it. You don't have to force yourself to come back to me," Toby told her.

"I'm not letting you leave. I_ want_ to be your reason to stay in Rosewood," she said, holding on to his shoulders.

He blinked his beautiful eyes twice before beginning to lean closer to her so he could kiss her. She began leaning in herself. Toby's heart was beating fast. He seemed to have gotten her back, and now he never wanted to lose her again.

Would they have been over if Spencer didn't find a way to believe him & forgive him? Would he have really left Rosewood? He was glad he didn't have to find out what would happen, though. He preferred to have her in his arms.

Before their lips could touch, Spencer's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Sorry," she apologized.

She glanced at the message on her phone. It was from Wren. She sighed at this. Wren was a great guy, but she didn't want to go back to that loud party to see him. Right now, all she wanted to do is be here with the guy she truly loved.

"It's Wren," she told him. She decided that she'd begin their rekindled relationship by being honest with each other. "He's done talking to his co-worker, and he's wondering where I can meet him."

Toby stared at the floor. He honestly didn't know what to tell her. Was he going to tell her to ditch Wren & stay with him? That was a bit selfish in his mind. He decided he'd give Spencer the choice. She could do whatever she wanted to do.

"Do you need to go?" he asked.

"He wants me to, but I'd rather be here with you," she told him. "And that's what I'm going to do."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Toby said with a smile.

He decided to resume with that kiss they were about to share. He began leaning back in, and she did the same. Their lips finally touched, and Spencer felt at home again. She'd missed his sweet lips. They'd been haunting her for the past few weeks, but it felt good to have them back.

"Never _ever_ do something so stupid like that again," she whispered. "I get that you were trying to play hero, but look what that did to us. We were almost torn apart because of something that didn't need to happen."

"Sometimes I just get so worried about you," he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Can we put it behind us?" she asked.

"That's what I was hoping to do," Toby responded, nodding. "The only thing I want to do is move forward with you, not look at our troubled past. I don't want to think about losing you ever again, so I promise that our relationship is going to be built off of a foundation of honesty."

"And that's all I could ever hope for with us, too," Spencer said.

They kissed once again, and then they both knew that there was so much lust between them. It had been such a cold time when they were apart, but it just made their lust for each other grow stronger. She wanted him tonight, and he wanted her right back.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked, knowing that their moment was getting a little bit intense.

Sure, they'd done this before. But that was when they'd been happily together for nearly a year. Now they'd been in a cold place for a little while, so he wasn't sure if she was sure about it. He didn't know if she really trusted him and was ready again.

"I'm very sure," she responded, and stole another kiss at that moment. She pulled back for one second, "I thought we were pretending that what happened didn't happen. Since it didn't happen, I'm as sure as I would be before it happened."

Now that she'd convinced him that she was sure, Spencer pushed Toby's jacket off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. She was quick to begin unbuttoning his flannel shirt, so his abs & chest were becoming more visible by the second.

The sexual tension between them was causing an unusual sparkle in both of their eyes.

She pushed Toby's flannel shirt off of his body, leaving him shirtless. She did enjoy this view very much.

Next, Toby began to undress her. He turned his girlfriend around, and began to unzip the back of her dress. Still not facing her, he leaned to her ear and whispered, "I should have said it earlier, but you look gorgeous tonight, as always."

She definitely felt at home now. It was back to normal, when Toby was that amazing boyfriend who always said all the right things at all the right times, in a perfect way that flattered her.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

He kissed her ear, and then continued to push Spencer's dress off her body.

They seemed to have forgotten the fact that they were in Noel Kahn's cabin, about to get intimate. If Noel found out, he'd probably be really pissed that two people were getting intimate in his parents' bedroom in the cabin. Noel probably wouldn't check this room until the party was over, though. He was probably too busy flirting with Aria or something, unless Ezra had shown up and swooped Aria away from him. Noel would most likely be trying to win Aria back, then.

Now that Spencer was partially undressed, Toby was eager to get intimate with her. He stood up, and quickly unbuckled the belt on his jeans. He unbuttoned them, and then dropped them to the floor. He got rid of the last article of clothing on his body, leaving him completely undressed.

Spencer had almost forgotten about how good Toby looked fully undressed. He was so fit and attractive... He could be a male model for all she knew.

Little did she know, Toby worshiped her body himself. He loved the way she looked, too. If she was to ask him, he'd probably describe her as a goddess.

* * *

"Emily, Aria!" Hanna called to her friends. "Where's Spencer? I haven't seen her since that time like an hour ago when she told Wren she was going somewhere. I was kind of busy with Caleb, so I didn't hear where."

"I don't know, either. I was too busy slow dancing with stupid Noel," Aria sighed. "And Ezra _still_ hasn't shown up. I've texted him like a billion times! I can't believe he bailed on tonight..."

"He probably has a reason," Hanna said shrugging.

"Guys, I know where Spencer is," Emily said. "I asked Noel where she was, and he said she went into his parents' room to get some peace & quiet-"

"So she's in that room?" Hanna asked. "Great, I'm going to go get her. She's supposed to be partying, but she's sitting alone in a room? I thought she _actually_ wanted to come out here to party tonight!"

"Hanna, no!" Emily stopped her. "I went to find her myself, but then I kind of saw her with Toby. And she was... kissing him."

"So that's why she's been so perky lately?" Aria asked, sighing. "Maybe she doesn't give a crap that he's -A. Do you think she's been secretly meeting up with him and hooking up with him or something? Maybe she wanted to make it seem like she'd moved on from him, so she pretended like Wren was her date tonight."

"Spencer's not _that_ forgiving," Hanna said. "She's the scary one! She probably scared him into telling the truth."

"Hanna's kind of right, actually. Maybe she found a way to get Toby to tell her everything. Maybe there _was_ more to the story," Emily said.

"I need answers now!" Hanna cried. "Emily, don't try & stop me, because I'm going into that room _now_."

"Hanna, you don't know what you're doing. They're probably hooki-" Aria began, but Hanna ignored and started pushing past her. Aria was annoyed by Hanna's ignorance, so she turned to Emily.

"Em, you've got to stop her," Aria said, sighing.

"Han, do you live to disobey?" Emily also sighed, and shook her head. "Just listen to Aria. Leave Spence alone. This is well-deserved time she needs to possibly reconcile with Toby, and if we stop that, she might forever be depressed. She needs him to stay sane."

"Okay, stop treating her like some psychopath!" Hanna shouted. "She _is_ sane. She _thinks_ she's insane, but she's not. She doesn't need him to 'stay sane', because she was never insane. She's stronger than this. She's stayed sane even when she has to study for like a thousand AP classes. She's stayed sane when she has finals for all those AP classes."

"You don't understand how hard it is to lose someone you love," Emily mumbled.

"Em..." Hanna began, feeling sorry for being so inconsiderate. She still didn't want to lose this fight, though.

Hanna continued, "...but that's different... this is just a break up."

"It's not _just _a break up," Aria said. "It's not something that can be fixed so easily, unless Toby has a hell of a good reason to be on that A-Team."

"Fine, I _won't_ go into that room," Hanna finally gave in, which relieved Aria & Emily. "Hey, but that doesn't stop me from demanding answers from her tomorrow. She doesn't get to keep big secrets from me like this."

"As much as I'd love to know all about this, she probably needs time before telling us. Give her time, and she'll come around, so then we won't have to make a huge & dramatic scene," Emily said.

* * *

Forgetting about all of the troubles that had troubled her recently, she dived into Toby's lips, kissing them with the full amount of passion that she could give. His bare body hovered over hers, kissing every inch of skin that wasn't covered by the blankets they had pulled over their bodies.

His lips were getting weak from all the times he was kissing her, but that didn't make him want to stop this. He wanted this just as much as she did.

"Do you have...?" she began.

He nodded, and protected himself before smiling at her and gently smashing his lips into hers once more.

"I love you," he whispered, "a lot."

He didn't give her time to return the words. He just entered her body, causing her to uncontrollably moan and gasp at the way her body was feeling right now. She didn't have to try to mute herself. Nobody would hear her over the loud music that Noel was blasting.

Spencer hadn't felt this good in a _long _time. After he entered her body, she remembered the amazing feeling he gave her during their first time. For some reason, he was just good at this. And she liked it; she liked the way he could pleasure her right now. It made her forget about how she suffered for the past couple of weeks. Now she felt like everything was in place. She had _him_.

Toby slowly entered and exited her body. He tried his best not to hurt her. He hated knowing that in one point in time-which wasn't much long ago- he had hurt her terribly. He'd let her think that he never loved her, and everything between them was a lie.

Her grip to the bed sheets grew tighter as she grew closer to her maximum.

"I can't..." she said, not able to finish her sentence. Her breathing became more frequent, and her body started heating up.

She could feel the sweat from Toby's body, but she didn't care. The mix of pleasure & pain was so overwhelming, and she _loved_ it.

"Spence..." he moaned.

"A little more," she pleaded. "Oh god."

Soon enough, they both reached their climax. She took a deep breath once they were finally done. That moment was just so heated. She didn't know how she survived that long without reaching her high. For a little while, they just held onto each other.

After a little while of just enjoying themselves, they knew they'd have to get back up. Spencer pulled her shirt over her head. If they weren't at Noel's cabin, she would have put Toby's shirt on, but since they were, she wore her own. They dressed themselves back up, and fixed their hair in a way where it looked like they didn't lay a finger on each other.

She didn't want Wren to know she kind of just cheated on him. Technically, they weren't really together, and he was just a date.

"I'll throw this out at school," Spencer said, picking up the condom. "Noel can't know about this."

Toby nodded.

He walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her waist. He leaned in to kiss her tenderly. It was such a soft & sweet kiss, and she loved the feeling of it. After kissing her like that, he pulled her into such a sweet hug. She loved being in his arms. She wished their relationship could always be this perfect from now on. She was really hoping it would be, because this just felt amazing. Imagine feeling like this every day... Oh, she'd love it.

The way Toby made her feel wasn't explainable. It was just _so_ good.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and kept herself in his arms.

They finally parted from each other's arms.

"Do you want to come to my loft?" Toby asked. "We can get out of here and ditch this."

Spencer shook her head, "No. I want you to come out to the party."

"What about Wren?" Toby asked, looking a little upset.

"He needs to know. I'm done with this whole secrets thing," Spencer responded. "-A's no Saint, but he or she has taught me that secrets aren't necessary. They just create more problems. I'm telling him that you're back in my life, and he's out of the picture. Technically, we weren't really together. He needs to know that he was just a rebound."

Toby smiled, "You better lay it down gently on him. Losing you feels like losing the ability to breathe. He'll have a terrible feeling of loss, and that's for sure."

She smiled at him sincerely, "Oh Toby... I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much, too," he said.

* * *

They walked out of the room holding hands again. Wren was still talking to Sarah, so he didn't notice just yet. Emily, Aria, and Hanna were the first to notice, obviously. Everyone else was too drunk out of their minds to give a crap.

"Toby!" Emily exclaimed, and threw her arms around one of her best friends's necks. "You're back! Are you guys good now?"

Spencer glanced and him and smiled, "I think we are."

"What about Wren?" Aria asked, confused.

"I'm breaking up with Wren," she said.

"Wait, what was the big thing that broke you guys up, anyways?" Hanna asked.

"We can talk about it when we get back," Spencer told her.

"Fine. Well, I'm still happy for you guys," Hanna said.

Wren finished talking to Sarah and made his way back to Spencer. He was surprised to see that Toby was holding hands with his date.

"Carpenter?" Wren inquired, with his eyes wide.

"Wren, his name is Toby," Hanna said.

Wren shushed Hanna before glaring at Toby again.

"What's going on?" Wren asked.

"Wren, I can't be with you anymore. I realized I still have feelings for Toby," Spencer confessed.

"Wait, he breaks your heart and you still want to be with him!" Wren yelled. "You deserve better than that fucking asshole!"

"Back off," she whispered. "He is a good person."

Wren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he stepped closer to Toby. He punched him right in the face. Everyone gasped in shock at Wren's behavior.

"Toby! Are you ok?" Spencer asked, kneeling on the floor for him.

"I'm fine, Spence," he quietly said as he got up.

He was about to punch Wren back, but Spencer stopped him.

"Wren, it's so over!" Spencer screamed. "Toby, don't punch. We're leaving."

"Why!?" Hanna cried.

Wren watched Spencer leave with Toby. The doctor had a sad look in his eyes. He ran a hand through his dark and curly hair.

"I can't believe he did that to poor Toby!" Emily shouted, exasperated. "Aria, Hanna... Lets leave."

Noel sighed as he watched his guests leave.

"Nice going, doctor. You made my guests leave," Noel gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry! I just got angry," Wren sighed.

"Get the hell out of my party!" Noel yelled. "I never want to see you here again, you asshole!"

* * *

Aria, Hanna, and Emily followed Spencer back to her house. She and Toby explained the whole A-Team situation. The girls hugged Toby before they left Spencer's house.

"Here. Have some ice for that," Spencer said as she handed him an ice pack. "Wren was a jerk to do that to you."

"I was a jerk to do everything I did to you," Toby sighed.

"We went over this, Tobes. It's ok," she told him.

"I don't know! Do you really trust me anymore?" He asked.

She sighed and sat down next to him, "Of course I'm still not fully trusting you, but I still believe every thing you said. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"I love you too," he whispered with a smile.

Their lips moved closer and closer until they finally met for a passionate kiss.

"But please," she began, "don't ever do something stupid like that and leave me again..."


End file.
